Vampire Knight: Blue's Clues
by ColorsofFroggy
Summary: Well, what happens when you mix Vampire Knight and Blue's Clues! You can Vampire's Clues! Just kidding! It's just the adventures of the Vampire Knight gang with Blue and Steve!
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic ever! It's a crossover between **Vampire Knight** and **Blue's Clues**!

I don't own any of the characters. I just own the odd idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Vampire Knight: Blue's Clues!<strong>

Aido Hanabusa was sitting around in the Moon dorm, when he noticed that two guests arrived. He glances at them with his icy eyes and asks, "Who are you looking for?"

The tall one smiles, "Hi! I'm Steve and this is my puppy, Blue! We're looking for clues!"

Aido stares at Steve, "What dog?"

Steve glances at where Blue was, "Oh no! Blue is looking for clues! You want to help?"

Aido shrugged, "I guess I'll help, since I have nothing better to do," Aido rose up and followed Steve. The older man led Aido to Kaname's room. The blond gasped, "I don't think we should be in here!"

Steve turned to the blond, "But... but! We gotta find the clue! I know that blue is here somewhere!" He bobbed his head around the room.

The blondie shrugged, "Fine. So, what do you mean by clue?" Blue popped out of nowhere and placed a paw print on him. "Whoa!" jumped back in fright, "What the heck?"

"Oh my gosh!" the brown haired man gaped, "You're a clue! A clue!" He jumped and danced around, "Do you know what that means?"

"Uh no?" Aido frowned and poked at the blue paw print on his chest. "Why does this smell like poo?"

From out of nowhere, the voices of children, "Get out your handy notebook!" Aido looked around the room, trying to find the source of the voices.

"Yeah!" Steve pulled out a thick notebook and a cyan crayon. He proceeded to draw a picture of Aido, "Look, Blondie! It's you! You're the clue!"

Aido stepped forward to peek at the picture. He almost threw up, "Why is it so crappy?" The vampire flashed his fangs at Steve, only to be interrupted.

"Why are you in Kaname's room?" snapped Ruka, who was wearing a pink shirt with a huge heart on it. She gave a dirty look to Aido and Steve, 'I wonder what they've been doing in here? Yum.' Ruka snapped out of her weird fan-girl moment, 'No! Think about Kaname!'

"Look, Ruka! It's not what you think! He's," the blond vampire tried to explain, but only to by shunned out of the spotlight. Blue popped out again and touched Ruka's chest, leaving a blue paw print on the heart of the shirt.

"What the hell!" screamed Ruka. She clawed at the print, "Why.. why is that dog in here? And, why does it suddenly smell like poo here?" With her vampire senses, she tried to find the source of the stench.

Steve with joy jumped up and down, "A clue! A clue! We found a clue!"

"More like the clues are finding us," Aido ran his fingers through his hair.

"You know what this means!" Steve shouted in the room.

The female vampire frowned, "What the heck is he doing?"

"It's part of a ritual that he does. Don't even try to ask. He just.. does it," sighed Aido, who sat down on Kaname's bed. Ruka hurried to sit next to Aido on Kaname's bed. She wasn't about to let someone else be able to sit on Kaname's bed!

Steve pulled out his notebook, "Get out your handy notebook!" He beamed at Ruka's chest and drew a mutated heart. "We just need one more clue!" he hopped around the room.

"Why are you guys in my room?" Kaname suddenly appeared in the entrance. He was wearing his sexy, silk attire. The pureblood had his arm over his head, as his eyes were focusing on the intruders. The whole scene was just filled with admiration toward Kaname, even some sensual music was playing on his radio. Naturally, the vampire used his powers to manipulate the device. Well, the whole scene was just ruined with Blue, again, popping out of nowhere just to caress Kaname's face. She left a blue print on his shirt because she couldn't bring herself to dirty Kaname's handsome face.

Aido and Ruka groaned and moaned in agony. They wanted to touch Kaname's face, but a dog did it before them!

"It's the final clue! He's the clue!" Steve grinned and whipped his crayons on the notepad, creating the most inspiring masterpiece made by using crayons. The subject was the one and only, Kaname! Steve swallowed his drool, "Hey kids! It's time to?" He looked around the room with an open mouth, "To go downstairs! Come on, handsome!" He picked up Kaname and carried him downstairs. He carefully laid him on a nice comfy sofa.

Aido and Ruka came running down. Aido yelped, "What's next?"

"We gotta put on our thinking caps and think!" he waved his hands in the air. After a while, he calmed down and pulled out his notebook, "Aido, a heart, and Kaname!" Steve is a special man; he already knows everyones' names. "What does that mean?" he smiled.

"Umm?" Aido thought for a moment, but he failed to come up with any ideas. Ruka and Kaname just sat there looking pretty.

The entrance to the moon dorm opened, "I know the answer!" It was Yuki Cross, a human girl that loves vampires for some odd reason.

"What?" Steve clapped.

"Oh sorry," Yuki sighed, "I forgot!"

"I know the answer," sighed a silver haired boy, who came out of nowhere. It was Zero Kiryuu, a young hunter who has a grudge against vampires. He stood with pride, "It means that guy loves that guy." Zero pointed at Aido, drew a heart in the air, and then pointed at Kaname. "It doesn't take liver to figure that out."

Yuki blinked, "Oh. I was thinking that Aido and Kaname were in love with me, but I guess not. Heh."

Steve gave a odd look to Yuki, "Umm, I guess I'll be going now!" He grinned and poofed away.

"Well, that was fun," shrugged the blushing Aido. "I guess the cat's out of the bag."

"What are you talking about?" snapped Ruka, "The cat's been out of the bag for a long time already!"

Kaname licked his lips, "Why do we smell like poo?"

* * *

><p>How was it? Review! I'm new, so don't be harsh!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The final part of the Vampire Knight: Blue's Clues!

I don't own **Vampire Knight** or **Blue's Clues**! I own the idea behind my story!

* * *

><p>The Finale<p>

Steve knocks on the door of Yori and Yuuki's room. Yuuki answers it, "Oh hi, Steve! You here to play Blue's Clues?" She twirls her brown hair, not knowing the man's intentions.

Steve licked his lips and nods, "Uh, I guess you could say that." He raised an eye brow, "Where's Blue? We gotta find her!"

Yuuki giggled, "Okay! Let's go!" She stepped out of her room to follow Steve.

The brown haired maniac led Yuuki into a different dorm room, "Blue?" He walked into the bathroom. His plans were coming into play.

Yuuki peered inside, "I don't think Blue is in here!"

Steve cackled and pulled Yuuki in, then locked the door, "Hey there, Yuuki." He eyed her with glowing crimson eyes. His mouth was wide open. Drool fell from it and made puddles on the floor.

Yuuki trembled with fear when she noticed sharp fangs in Steve's mouth, "Are you a vampire?" Her heart raced, and the sound echoed throughout the bathroom. She was too scared to pull out Artemis and defend herself.

Suddenly, the door broke down, revealing Zero. "Ugh! It's you!" he shouted. The young hunter wasn't expecting Steve and Yuuki to be in the bathroom together. He was actually expecting Kaname and Steve together, ever since they found out about the bitter truth.

Steve pointed and hissed at Zero, "You again!" He pulled out a very sharp crayon, ready to start a cat fight. Unfortunately, we will never see this cat fight because Blue just had to pop out to placed paw print on Zero. Steve gasped, "You're a clue! You know what this means?"

Yuuki cheerfully yelped, "Get out your handy dandy notebook!"

"That's right!" Steve pulled out his notebook and drew a nice picture of Zero, "Now, let's go and find more clues!"

Zero groaned, "I thought we going to fight!" He started to wonder why Yuuki could be so happy, even though the brown haired guy attacked her?

"Uh no! I got to find all three clues, first!" the brown haired man led Yuuki and Zero outside.

A group of vampires circled around the three. "Oh look what we found?" smiled Aido, "So you're playing Blue's Clues without us?"

Steve shrugged, "Blue just had to go to the day class dorms." Zero quickly drew the Bloody Rose at Aido, who was getting too close for comfort.

"Ah!" shrieked Aido. He placed his hands over his face like how vampires shield themselves from the cross.

Steve noticed Blue hopping up and tagging the Bloody Rose, "Oh my! Another clue!"

Zero yelled, "Hey! Don't go on and tagging whatever you want!" He was already angry that he was starting to smell like poo. Blue whimpered and scurried away.

Steve drew a crappy drawing of the Bloody Rose, "All we need to find is just one clue!" He giggled, as his evil side started to take over. Blue, suddenly, barked and jumped up to tag the giggling Steve.

Steve gasped, "I'm a clue! I'm a clue!"

"We know! Just draw the damn picture!" growled Zero, who was irritated at this queer man.

Steve grinned and drew a stick figure of himself, "Now kids! What now?"

"To the Moon Dorm!" Aido interjected with happiness, as he jumped up and down like teenage girl.

"That's right!" Steve happily skipped to the Moon Dorm and sat down on a sofa, while the others stood, "So we have Zero, the Blood Rose, and me! What does this mean?"

"Hey! How come Zero's drawing is better than mine?" Aido complained. He crossed his arms and tried to ignore everyone, although totally failing at it.

"Hmm?" Yuuki thought, "Maybe it means that Zero and the Bloody Rose are going to give you a present?"

Zero shook his head, "No. It means that I'm going to shoot you with the Bloody Rose, you level E!" Zero drew out the Blood Rose and shot Steve right in the head.

With his dying breath, he cheered, "You're right!" The odd man transformed into a pile of ash.

Zero grabbed Yuuki by the collar, "Let's go." He dragged her away, while mumbling, "I need to clean off this damn feces stench!"

Aido stood there looking at Blue, "Who's going to keep Blue?"

"I think the question is that who's going to clean up this mess?" snapped Ruka.

Takuma smiled and turned to Shiki, "As the vice president, I elect you, Shiki, to clean up this mess." Shiki groaned, but said nothing to the others.

Aido petted and played with Blue, "I'm going to adopt Blue!" Blue cuddled with Aido and ran through the ash, making all the ash spread throughout the room. The vampires coughed and each gave a death stare to Aido. The blond coughed and lamely said, "What?"

"My peoples!" announced Kaname, who was standing on the staircase. He frowned at the vampires, but still looked sexy, "Why does this place smell like burnt poo?"

* * *

><p>Okay! Review please, but don't be harsh! I'm new to writing fan fictions!<p> 


End file.
